The Hearts of the Harvest Twins
by Erinette
Summary: Jack has been living in Mineral Town for 3 years and now his sister is coming! He's not yet married and neither is she. To whom will the hearts of these two belong to? JackxMary/Elli/Karen; ClairexDoctor/Gray/Cliff My first fanfic! I apologize for some characters' OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

My first FF!

Disclaimer: I do not Own harvest moon or any of its awesomeness.

* * *

><p>It was a fine summer day—the wind was crisp, the sun was brilliant, and not a single cloud could be seen. The townsfolk of Mineral Town are surely expecting a great day ahead. One of them, though might be a little bit overexcited.<p>

"She's coming!" a certain farmer said running around Mineral Town like a crazy person who might get kicked out any moment. His clothes were barely even fixed. His hair messed up and his cap wasn't even on...yet. People from Mineral Town had never seen him this excited before nor did they hear him talking this loudly. Most of them, actually, thought he was when he first came to town 3 years ago. Nope, he's not yet married but it seems as though a blue feather is sticking out of his rucksack. There are three possible candidates: First up is Mary, his best friend and confidant. Next comes Elli who is known to be someone receiving flowers and herbs from him everyday(The villagers are sending something fishy). Lastly, there's Karen, his drinking buddy, whom he might have locked lips with some time in the beach (Not sure, his memory about that moment is hazy).

***BAM!***

Speak of the angel, the best friend had collided into him leaving him on top of her. "J-jack..." was all Mary managed to utter as she blushed furiously like the tomatoes growing on his field. "Hello there Mer. Didn't see you there," he said as he stood up and helped her up. "Sorry about that," he scratched his head and laughed akwardly. "HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU THAT YOU HAVE TO BE CAREFUL YOU DUMMY!" the usually timid and quiet girl said smashing her fists on his chest.

"Aw, come on. My sister's coming. We couldn't have this story without the other protagonist around now, could we?"

"That's not an excuse, you meanie!"

"If only Gray could see this side of you, I wonder how he would react"

"Hmph! I'm going"

'_Oops.. Wrong move there, Jackster. Better make up to her later. She has a bit of a point, though. Claire's not yet gonna arrive today. We still have 3... 4 days to be exact. I've been on that ship and the Cap ain't got any sense of time. Stopovers here and there'_

Jack sighed. Held Mary's hand and said, "I'll pick you up at the lib later, around 5:30. I'll have something planned out for you." He then ran off without even hearing the girl's reply. Mary was used to that, she has no choice then. She looked at her watch and rushed off to the library herself, it was already 11:30 in the morning. People might be waiting for her now.

The boy ran towards the direction of the poultry farm. His excitement led him to forgetting about tending his farm and buying the chicken feed as soon as possible. Popuri, the chicken, might be starving already (Yes, his chickens are named after the owners of the Poultry Farm. They were unexpectedly very delighted about it.) He paid and went to his farm to attend to his duties as quickly as possible.

-4 hours later, around 3 in the afternoon-

Jack felt exhausted. He finally finished a workload and even ordered a bed from the TV shopping center. It'll arrive just in time before his sister's arrival. He thought about his sister. 'It's been 5 years...' Yes, five years since he last saw her. She apparently left home 2 years before he was the one to leave. She left in order to further her studies in Paris, France. She's gonna have a culture shock when she comes here for sure. Jack and her are twins. They have very different views in life. Claire wants to be a professional, a person with high ideals in life while Jack is the type of guy who likes to live a simple life, casual and free.

Time passed as it came to Jack that he's still gonna tame the furious lion of the library. He quickly took a shower, wore a nice pair of clothes, and he was ready to go. He looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was slightly wet and hand-combed but it still showed it was better than this morning (His hair right now is A Wonderful Life's wonderful hairstyle). His clothes, a simple white v-neck paired with black slightly skinny jeans and a worn-out pair of shoes. He secretly swore to himself that he'll get a new pair soon. He's hoping that Claire would buy him some, though. Without further ado, he went off and arrived just in time as he promised his best friend.

"Jack, you're already here. It's still early." Mary said with her soft and timid voice. Gray had just left the library and glared at Jack behind his back. "Brr... Is it just me and these chills or is it really cold in here. Haha!" he chuckled and told Mary to take her time who just locked the library and went off with him. When it was already a safe distance she turned her head away from him and pouted as her arms crossed. "I'm not talking to you!"

"Well, you already are. C'mon, chill Mary."

"..."

"What?"

"..."

"Silent treatment, eh?

They headed on to the flower field as Jack had mentioned. Neither of them saying a word. Little did Mary know, Jack had it all planned out. He just had to wait and see how she'll react. She's his best friend, losing her would mean losing a huge part of him. She's like a sister to him even if she isn't like Claire. On the other hand, it's an unrequited kind of love for Mary. She's fine with him thinking she likes Gray but it pains her when he tells her about Elli or any other stuff related to love. "Wait," he said as he removed her glasses and blindfolded her before moving deeper into the flower field, "it's about to get better, Mer". It was his secret flower field, his own breed of flowers. It was hidden and one could only get through with a miracle hammer. For some unknown reason, that piece of rock blocking the road always reappears. He went off to the far end and got a flower crown made from emeries and fire flowers. "Take it off now" "W-what?" "Your blindfold, Merry-cakes" She took the blindfold off and looked around her in awe. Several types of flowers around her. Having seen it without her glasses made it even better. She didn't really need glasses, she just uses it to hide herself from her fears. Seeing all of this, everything seemed like a dream. He smirked and placed the flower crown on her head. "Still not gonna talk to me?" he said and her reply was "Hmm.. May—" He started tickling her "Stop! Hey Jack, I said stop" she said in between laughs and it led them to sitting down on a bed of moondrops with Jack's arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Hey Jack.."

"Hm?"

"What do you think of me?"

"You're my best friend, I'd never let you down, Mer! Haha! Lest I chose to be your boyfriend. Just kidding! Haha! Wouldn't want Gray to be as hot-tempered as the metal forge!"

"Well... Um.. What if—"

"What if what?"

"Never mind."

Mary sighed and smiled at him.

"This place looks beautiful, Jack"

"Yep! Am proud of it. Well, here's the thing.. I have a blue feather and I.."

"You're finally going to propose?! Why didn't you tell me anything? WHY DIDN'T YOU EVEN TELL ME YOU HAVE A RELATIONSHIP?! I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND FOR GODDESS' SAKE"

Jack scratched his head and said, "You didn't even let me finish. Doc's a tough competition. I see him in my nightmares with a syringe of some sort."

"Elli? Elli? ELLI?! I should have known. Since when?"

"I've liked her for the longest time, I guess"

"You should have told me! I can help"

"How—"

Mary turned to him and pulled his shirt. Their faces were a mere inch away from each other. Jack can feel her breath, it was tempting. Her pink lips, her closed eyes and her sweet scent...

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 coming soon!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I am honored to have a wonderful FIRST review from ScipioPB! It gives me the urge to keep on writing. I feel soooooo happy! Haha!

Once again, HM isn't mine!

* * *

><p>Mary turned to him and pulled his shirt. Their faces were a mere inch away from each other. Jack can feel her breath, it was tempting. Her pink lips, her closed eyes and her sweet scent...<p>

Jack closed his eyes waiting for what he had expected to come while Mary on the other hand was going closer than ever.

"Jack, you do know that boys like you should blush that furiously nor be kissed if he wants a girl to see him as a man. A man initiates the kiss, stupid."

Mary bursted out laughing and giggling so much which made Jack drown into a pool of depression. He thought his life was gonna be over with that realization in mind. He was now redder than ever. Mary's laughs are even making it worse. A small smile spread through his face as he watched Mary have her fun. Boy, she looked so beautiful under the moonlight—wait, what? Jack shook his head violently, shaking off every bit of his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's POV<strong>

Jack, what the hell are you doing?! You're confusing yourself, man. Has she ever been this cute?—Shut up! Gah! You like Elli. Mary's just your best friend. JUST a best friend. I sighed at the thought and saw that she had already stopped laughing but there were still tears in her eyes, showing that she was laughing that loud at me.

"You're creeping me out, Jack"

"Huh? What? Wait, why?"

"That smile of yours. It's weird."

"Oh come on, you're the one who started it, Mer!"

Mary stuck her tongue out at me but what came after was totally unexpected. She gave me a quick peck on my cheek. I know I was in a state of shock but I honestly think I saw a slight tint of pink on her cheeks. "That's to make up for what I did and thanks for today," she said "it's getting late, so I better get going!" She ran off and I lost sight of her. At least she stated why the heck she did it. I mean, come on, it might get things more complicated it it was more than that. Might as well go home on my own.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

A few days had passed since the day that it happened. They were doing fine, if you might wonder. Not that awkward, at least. They never brought it up. For Jack, though, he always seems to be found staring at a blank space.

"Jack, are you okay?" uttered the girl of his dreams.

"Oh, uh, Elli. I'm okay. I'm great even! Haha.. Ha... Ha"

As awkward as it sounded, Jack managed to convince her still. He brought out a basketful of herbs and flowers and explained how he might be forgetting something. They both just laughed and Jack complimented on how beautiful she was. Which, of course, in return, he received a sweet smile and a blush from the lovely brown-haired maiden.

"You guys disgust me." Trent said as he got the front seat in watching the couple in front of him as he entered the clinic not too long ago. The doctor sighed and proceeded into his office. Another individual then entered the room though it seems as if he was in a rush. It was Zack. He slammed open the door and shouted, "A city monster—I mean girl arrived!" "Holy crops, she's here! I forgot about that! Let's go, Elli!" "Huh, wait, why me?" The two ran off into the direction of the beach via the town square.

* * *

><p>On the other hand, Claire had taken the church route. She looked amazing—a high ponytail with side-swept bangs, a polo shirt with the first two buttons undone, a pair of black shorts paired with black 2-inch heels, a few accessories here and there and a pair of shades to block out the summer sun. You could tell, though, that she was definitely pissed as she was pulling her luggage with her. She was undoubtedly looking for the guy that called her a monster, much less a female dog. Luck was on her side, she saw the said man in the clinic and rushed at him but unfortunately the said man had went out of her way and left the clinic as quickly as possible. Claire had bumped into another person. Blue meets gray.<p>

"Ouch! Forgive me, hon"

"Well... It's okay, I guess. The good thing is you aren't hurt. A woman should always be careful."

"Hey, you're kinda hot and I'm feeling pretty angry and stressed right now."

"Point is...?"

"I want to make out"

"Make out wha—? Mmrf!"

Claire had pushed the doctor onto his desk behind a set of curtains as she crashed her lips against his. She pulled him towards her, deepening it and then she stopped for a while.

"I love how you don't fight back, doc. You're gonna do good in treating my achy breaky heart"

"I'm just being a gentleman. I'm afraid I have to ask you to get o—" was all he could say as he gently tried to push her off but she cut him off by sneaking her hand under his behind and squishing it up a bit. "My Gluteus Maximus!" he jolted along with his own body. Claire had his wrists handcuffed swiftly as she herself wrapped it around her. Trent had never felt so defeated before. Claire continued her own thing, locking her lips with his and occasionally giving pecks around his neck.

* * *

><p>Jack and Elli had been searching around town for a while ever since the found no one at the beach. They both decided to take a break at the square. They both sighed. Complete silence filled the square. "Sorry for dragging you into this." Jack broke the silence as he took off his hat and scratched the back of his head. "There's no need to worry~" Elli replied as she giggled. "It seems that it's already 5," Elli stated "the clinic is definitely closed by now. I have to go pick up Stu from the pastor. I'll see you later, Jack!" He waved goodbye as she went to the church. Jack stood up and realized his rucksack was in the clinic and so he went.<p>

* * *

><p>In front of the clinic, he picked up a pair of sunglasses. He also stopped in his tracks as he heard unusual stuff from outside. It's either someone's getting operated with no painkiller of some sort or someone's holding in suppressed shouts due to a horror movie. He slowly turned the knob and went in as silently as ever. As he neared the doctor's office, the sounds gave him a much clearer idea and the thought made him light-headed. There were even ripped pieces of clothing scattered near there.<p>

Entering the room made Jack's jaw drop. He saw Trent handcuffed, topless, filled with kiss marks and lovebites. He looked over at the other party and he sputtered out, "CLAIRE?!" The blonde-haired woman and the doctor both stopped and looked at the direction where it came from. The doctor was beet red while Claire waved at her brother calmly. "Surprised, brother who was supposed to fetch me?"

"Uh, no, just didn't expect the doctor to give in like that. How did that happen anyway?!"

"Relax, I was just testing him"

"Didn't seem like it, though"

"Ugh," she rolled her eyes and left Trent on the table as he sat up after the handcuffs turned out to be fakes, "why are you even acting as if you're so disgusted with your own sister!"

"Because I am! Trent here is a cold-blooded doctor who doesn't seem like the type to be at the bottom!"

"Who the heck is Trent?!"

"The guy you just ate up!"

"Why are you even questioning that?!"

"Why did you even kiss a guy you ju—"

"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!" Trent shouted as he gained his composure. Stood and dusted himself off. Jack bursted out laughing seeing how Trent had pink lipstick all over his face, neck, and chest. "We're gonna go now, bye babe!" Claire said giving Trent a flying kiss and a wink as she ran off with Jack, escaping as fast as they could.

"That was a close one, Claire! Haha! The look on Doc's face—PRICELESS"

"He had very soft lips for a guy."

"What's with the unrelated comment?"

"Hmph! Can't a girl share her own thoughts?!"

"Fine, fine. I get it"

"Oh well, goodnight"

"Yeah, 'night."

They both slept on their respective beds and little did they know, a little duck caught on everything that happened.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 in a few!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you ScipioPB and Mnema! You have made me oh-so happy! Haha! I apologize for not being able to publish this one sooner. I took an entrance exam last week and boy, it was too long O.O The results don't come out 'till next year, though :))) Anyways, on with the story! 3**

* * *

><p>The alarm clock rang at exactly 6 in the morning. It was the 23rd of summer, the morning after Claire arrived. The sun was blaring hot today and its rays have entered through the windows of the house. It seemed like a peaceful and normal day to Jack but when he looked over to the other bed, he sighed. 'Oh yeah... She's already here. I am happy and totally okay with it but..' Flashes of what happened yesterday sent chills over his spine. Aside from being a successful professional fashion designer, it seems she also has the top rank in the 'make out' industry. Jack stood up, got the alarm and shoved it beside Claire's ear. She jolted upright in annoyance. It was amazing how she still had perfect hair—Jack declares, New York has turned his sister into Aphrodite.<p>

"Ah! Jack, can't a lady have her rest?!"

"You may now rest in peace— Uh um, I'll just make rice balls for breakfast, you could go first in anything you want" Jack said as he received a glare from his oh-so loving sister after his first statement.

"Rice balls, for real? Have you ever heard about a nutritious and actual breakfast meal?"

"Rice balls can get me through the day!" as he raised his thumb up.

"Ugh," Claire rolled her eyes and stood up "go take a shower first and whatever. I can't believe you've been here for three years and still not know how to cook for yourself!" Claire then tied her hair in a messy updo

Jack did as he was told to, entering the bathroom and locking it up. Before cooking, though, Claire went through the basics in a vacant sink outside the bathroom—wash her hands, brush her teeth, wash her face then wash her hands again. She wiped herself dry with a towel and looked over into Jack's refrigerator. She saw some fresh ingredients which seems to be picked not too long ago. She got some eggs, tomatoes, bell peppers, onions and everything else you need for a simple breakfast (since those are the only stuff in Jack's fridge). She was cooking with skill—too much skill, actually, even if it were in the eyes of a masterchef. It was unbelievable how she could use the knife with ease, flip the omelet without the use of any cooking utensil, and fry some good ol' rice. She also prepared some coffee for the both of them. She also didn't forget a serving of fruit on the side. Just as she finished, Jack had also finished. He looked over at the dining table, with tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

"GOD, THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME A SISTER!" He shouted and hugged Claire as tight as he could then went on to dig in on his share.

"You're overreacting. You're so uncivilized as ever." Claire said as she sighed and ate her share as well she was quick yet still observing the proper table manners. On the other hand, Jack was scarfing it all down as messy as his animals eat. "I'll just go and take a shower." Claire said as she stood up and headed on tho the bathroom herself. Jack was dumbfounded as he saw how his sister finished eating before him. Well, that's one of the perks of a city girl.

It was already 8 when they went outside. Jack explained how he asked help from the harvest sprites who'll be working for week. Without having the knowledge of what those are, Claire shrugged it off. They were an unlikely pair, wearing their usual style of clothing. Jack with his overalls and Claire and her mesmerizing style with her shorts and all like yesterday's but with her hair down. "All right! Let's go for the Mineral Town tour by yours truly!" Jack shouted as he pumped his fist in the air

* * *

><p><strong>Blacksmith's<strong>

"This is...?"

"This is Saibara's store. He is probably one of the elders here in this town. He's out but here is his grandson, Gray"

"Wait, a grandson, is that some sort of ki—Oh hello there" She thought he was some kid but then it turns out he's a pretty built guy.

"Hey," Gray said with his deep voice as he lowered his cap a bit "You're Claire, right? Jack was shouting your name all over town a few days ago." He went turned around and started working with the forge. Jack hid his face in embarrassment by looking through the tools and wares of the shop.

'Hm...? So he's not one of those who drop their jaws instantly. Still, not a challenge' Claire thought then she started fanning herself with her hands and decided to pull her hair up a bit revealing the nape of her neck. "It's pretty hot around the forge, huh?" she said and upon hearing her voice, Gray turned his head to reply and woah did time slow down. "U-uh.. I-I.. I can help you take your shirt off!—I mean I can shut the fire off!" Gray said as he fumbled with the forge and the hammer he was working on as his hand obtained mild burns. "Oh, love, there's no need" Claire said as she came closer to whisper something in his ear "But it is becoming literally and figuratively hotter with someone like you." That line made Gray melt and fell in some sort of spell "Come 'ere" he said as he pulled Claire's body as close as possible to his own with his hands on her waist slowly inching down as he felt every detail of her perfect curves. "Mm.. You're pretty forward. I like that" the blonde-haired woman said with her hands on his chest. "I think I like you too li'l blondie." then he attacked her neck with rash but sweet kisses. That also triggered Claire to clutch onto his shirt for balance as she was pleased with what was happening. At that moment, Jack gained a bit of his self-esteem after his embarrassment a while back then he looked over from the wares and witnessed a disturbing scene yet again. His eyes twitched as he saw Gray's hands on her waist, then her hips, then— "MY ANACONDA DON'T!"Jack shouted and pulled Claire away and out of the shop.

"The heck is wrong with you, Claire?!"

"I personally think I should be the one asking that." she replied calmly, looking at her nails then rolling her eyes.

"He's my best friend's crush! You wouldn't want a love rival now, would you?"

"So? That's one aspect of Harvest Moon. You like this person but there's be a love rival and all that then you have to win the person first and the other doesn't get married.. Ever"

"Huh? What in the flowers are you talking about?"

"Hmph! As if you haven't been in more games than I did!"

Claire sighed and said, "Enough of that, though. I'd like to meet this best friend of yours" and she smirked.

"But we still have the winery and her parents' house to go to before we hit the library! And besides, today is a Monday, it's closed. The Jackster knows it all!"

"Ugh... But doesn't that mean she'll be out with her parents? The Supermarket, perhaps?"

"Okay, okay, we'll check every establishment first. Don't go causing any more trouble, though. By the way, let's make it clear, why the heck are you charming all the bachelors around town?! You're gonna cause some sort of war here!"

"Ease up a little bit, Jack. It was just a little fun."

"Fun?! You call that fun? I'm starting think you're some sort of s—"

"Slut? Go ahead and call me a slut! You don't know everything, Jack! The truth is—"

"You're the one making everything complicated! I didn't even call you a slut. You're the one who said it yourself!"

"So I was right, huh? I thought you'd take time and listen to me. I'll go ahead and call it a day, I think I might need some rest, after all" was all Claire could say as tears formed in her eyes and she ran off towards the farm.

"Wait, Claire! I didn't mean to!" Jack sighed and headed towards the other direction with his head down.

* * *

><p>It was just 6 in the evening and Jack already headed to the inn for a couple of drinks. He ordered himself quite a number of bottles. Karen was there beside him, drinking her way as well. They decided to sit on their usual table when they have problems in their respective lives. It's far from Doug, and probably one with the dimmest lighting to help them sulk in their depressed states. As usual, Doug was just there by the counter, wiping glasses of different sizes and shapes as he waited for customers to arrived. He is probably used to the JK (Jack+Karen) drinking duo.<p>

"Problem with Mer?" The lady asked.

"Nah... It's my sister this time. You?"

"My husband of a cad keeps spouting up nonsense again. Ha! I shouldn't have rejected you then now, should I?"

"Heh. I forgot that ever happened."

They both laughed and clinked their bottles together and continued on drinking.

"What's up with your sister?"

"Ah.. She's changed. She's seducing every good-looking bachelor she sees. Your husband, Rick, may probably be safe though"

"Oh, you said it. I'm starting to think my man's a heartless man, y'know"

"What did you ever see in him?"

"..."

"Never mind. Back to my sis, I think I went a little over board"

"That may be true. Maybe she's just seasick, though."

"Ha! We'll see about that!"

"As for me, I think I'd have to get back before the alcohol kicks in. G'night!"

"Sure, sure!" He said in a drunk manner. Karen winked, paid for her bill then left him all alone.

After a while, Jack stood up. Doug advised him to stay the night judging from how drunk he was. He didn't listen; he believed he can manage on his own. He didn't last that long, though. He ended up in front of the library, knocking loudly in the middle of the night. Even if it is still around 9, it seems most of the townsfolk are already in their beds. Moments had passed and finally, someone opened the door. Monday nights are when Mary stays at the spare bedroom connected to the library so she could indulge in books for as long as she wants to. She opened the door with caution and instantly covered her nose and said, "Jack you reek of alcohol!"

"Is that so?" He said in a daze then took his shirt off and threw it in a corner as he let himself in.

"U-um.. I-I.. J-Jack.. Y-you shouldn't j-just let yourself in" she studdered staring at how he was built up so fine. Farm work really is something. The door closed behind her before anyone else might witness the scene and mistake it for something else. Mary was trying to cover herself up since she only had a pair of short shorts and a loose shirt on. "Well... You can stay here as long as you like. I'll go up to my room—" "You mean we'll go up." Jack surprised her as he hugged her from behind. She was used to him but this was different. He had one arm wrapped around her small waist and the other went under her shirt as he nibbled on her ear. That may have triggered her to blush but we all know how Mary is when it's only her and Jack together. She jostled him but rest assured there would be great sense of accomplishment and excitement that's yet to come.

* * *

><p>On the other hand, Claire was all alone lying on the couch with a knife in hand. She just saw this knife on the kitchen counter and hopes it isn't dull. She had puffy eyes and it seemed as though her tears refuse to stop flowing. She pulled up her sleeve, revealing several cuts on her wrist. She sighed and wondered if she should really aim for the pulse this time. She doesn't have anyone else to actually listen to her anyway.<p>

Just outside the house, there was a certain young man practicing what he had to say. "Jack, Doug said you forgot to pay your bills. Hmm... That sounds too casual. Oh well." He shrugged then knocked lightly on the door. He was sure that there was still light turned on so he assumed that he's just there, awake and drunk. When no one answered, he opened the door slowly at first but after witnessing what was bound to happen. He rushed to her but ended up stumbling and falling beside the couch but at least he was able to gain a bit of composure quickly. While on his knees, he reached and grabbed the knife, not caring if it was the actual blade that he just held and threw it to the far end of the room. She sat up to see who it was but was immediately given a hug. "Don't worry, whatever it is, it'll all end soon." the man said as Claire buried her face into his chest and allowed her tears to pour.

* * *

><p><strong>Who might that young man be? And will something happen between Mary and Jack? Tons of other question arise and will be answered in the next chapter that's already in progress!~ Thank you for reading :D<strong>

**By the way, who do you think will end up with who? ^.^**


End file.
